


Show Me Some Tricks

by broadlicnic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadlicnic/pseuds/broadlicnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by citruses: Gwaine discovers Merlin has magic and hijynx ensue.</p><p>Includes spoilers for all of series 4, but AU for the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Some Tricks

Sixteen months later, it finally happens. 

Merlin is certain he's alone. Arthur and the knights are training and there are no scheduled hunts. The forest is quiet and empty, aside from Gaius searching for rare herbs some distance away. Merlin is supposed to be assisting him, but so rarely does he get the opportunity for solitude, the opportunity is too great for him to pass up.

A deer passes in front of him. Merlin is reminded of the time Morgana turned Gwen into one of these creatures, and Arthur almost killed his beloved. Ever since Gwen told Arthur of her ordeal, on their wedding night, the hunting of deer was forbidden in Camelot by order of the King.

Deer were still slaughtered in these woods, mostly by rebels and bandits. But there was still something Merlin could do to protect them. Quickly glancing around him to check he is alone, Merlin stretches out a hand towards the deer and mutters an incantation. The deer skips off, hopefully now protected from future hunts, and Merlin turns away.

And comes face to face with Gwaine.

"So, this is your secret," Gwaine says, a smile teasing at his lips.

"Gwaine, please-"

"Don't worry, Merlin," Gwaine slaps a hand on Merlin's back. "I know you well enough by now to know you're not a threat to us."

"Really?"

Gwaine shrugs. "It actually makes more sense now. I was starting to wonder how you hadn't been killed yet."

Merlin glares.

=====

Gwaine comes to Gaius' chambers that evening. Gaius is out, tending to Percival who had been injured in the day's training, and so Merlin shares supper with Gwaine.

"Who else knows?" Gwaine asks around a mouthful of bread.

Merlin pokes at his meal with his fork. "My mother, Gaius..." He avoids Gwaine's gaze when he says the next name. "Lancelot knew too."

"Oh," Gwaine says. And they sit in silence for a while.

With the meal finished, Gwaine breaks the tension by clapping his hands together.

"Okay, show me some tricks," he demands.

"Tricks?" Merlin raises an eyebrow. Gwaine laughs.

"You look like Gaius when you do that."

"Oh really?" Merlin teases and his eyes flare gold. "You should see your face."

There is a bucket of water from the well nearby, and Gwaine peers down into it at his reflection. Gaius' face stares back at him.

"That's not funny, Merlin. Change me back," Gwaine demands.

"What will you give me in return?" Merlin asks.

Gwaine unsheathes his sword. "Turn me back or I'll run you through."

"I could stop you before you even take one step," Merlin says, but turns Gwaine back nevertheless.

Gwaine leaves several hours later, when Gaius returns tired and cranky. In the intervening time, Merlin fills him in on everything: Ealdor, Will, the dragon, his father, and the numerous times he's saved Arthur's life. He tells of Nimueh and Morgause, of his destiny to protect Arthur and of Lancelot. The only detail he leaves out is his alias as Dragoon and Uther's death. That is a secret he and Gaius will carry to the grave.

=====

The next morning, Merlin is once again free. Since his marriage, Arthur is less demanding of Merlin's time for menial tasks. Six months ago, Merlin even ceased to be Arthur's servant, instead officially becoming Gaius' apprentice (Gwen had reminded Arthur that Gaius was getting on in years) and one of Arthur's most trusted advisors. Despite spending less time together, their friendship had become even stronger, although Arthur insisted his new servant was even worse than he was.

Merlin planned to spend that morning in the library. Gaius may have been in good health at the moment, but his age was indeed a concern, and Merlin's dedication to magic and to Arthur had left little time for developing his medical knowledge.

Merlin nods a greeting to Geoffrey, the librarian, as he enters the dusty library. He grabs one, hefty volume from the shelves and sits down at a table to read. Not five minutes passes before a hand slams his book closed.

"Busy?" Gwaine asks, sitting opposite him.

"Researching," Merlin says, opening the book again. "Physician's apprentice, remember."

"Can't you just heal people with magic?" Gwaine asks. Merlin's head twists to look behind him so fast, he almost cracks his neck. Luckily, Geoffrey has left the room and the library is deserted.

Merlin turns back to face Gwaine. "You're not very good at keeping secrets, are you?"

"I saw the old man leave earlier," Gwaine says. "Now come along. You can research later."

=====

"I'm not going to do this, Gwaine," Merlin whispers.

"Come on, have some fun for a change," Gwaine says, pushing his shoulder.

Merlin peers around the door. Inside, Leon and Elyan are engaged in deep conversation. From the snippets Merlin hears, they are discussing Percival's injury from the previous day.

"Do it," Gwaine whispers into his ear, his hair tickling at the back of Merlin's neck.

Merlin mutters an incantation, and at once, Leon and Elyan's belts snap open, breeches slipping to the ground.

"Run," Gwaine hisses.

=====

Gwaine sees a use for magic in the world, and that use is practical jokes. In the days that follow, he and Merlin embarrass Arthur in front of the court by making his voice high-pitched and squeaky, temporarily have Leon's hair fall out and have Percival wake up with long, curly locks, and make so many knights' trousers fall down that Merlin loses count. Their favourite trick, and one that Merlin replays in his mind every night before sleeping, is the time that Arthur had arranged for a fine meal with Gwen, and asked Merlin to prepare it (he didn't trust his new servant with his cooking). Just as Arthur picked up his fork to eat, the chicken on his plate simply stood up and walked away.

Merlin knows only too well about the dangerous side of magic, and it is a lesson Gwaine is learning now. They're out in the woods, following Morgana's latest trail of destruction that has left hundreds dead already. They'd only managed to catch up to her once, and the resulting battle left Elyan so injured that Leon had to ride back to Camelot with him. When Leon returned, he reported that Gaius had managed to treat his injuries, but his recovery would be long and difficult. That very day, they'd found the traitor, Agravaine, with a small but dangerous number of Morgana's supporters. Arthur had overpowered Agravaine, but when it came time for the fatal blow, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Agravaine escaped, and wounded Gwaine's shoulder in the process.

As Leon, Percival and the other knights sleep. Arthur sits alone, staring into the dying embers of the fire. Towards the edge of the camp, Merlin leans Gwaine back against the bark of a tree.

"You should talk to him," Gwaine says, nodding towards Arthur.

"I've tried," Merlin says, "but I'm not getting through to him." He pulls Gwaine's shirt over his head, careful not to aggravate the wound any further. "I'll try again, but we need to get this seen to before it gets infected."

"It's a shame we're not alone," Gwaine says in a low voice. "I'd heal much quicker then."

"Sorry," Merlin shrugs, and dabs at Gwaine's injury with a damp cloth, "we'll have to do this the other way. Luckily, I'm getting good at that now."

"Gaius tells me you're becoming quite the physician," Gwaine says, followed by a hiss of pain.

"You've been talking to Gaius about me?" Merlin says, not able to hold back his broad smile.

"Of course," is all that Gwaine says.

They're quiet as Merlin fixes Gwaine's arm. As he works, he keeps glancing over at Arthur, and he feels a deep sadness at the pit of his stomach. Nothing hurts more than the sting of betrayal, and Merlin's resolve to keep his secret strengthens.

As Merlin fastens the bandage around Gwaine's arm, Gwaine's free arm cups his cheek and turns Merlin's head to face him.

"He'll be okay," Gwaine urges.

"I'm lying to him," Merlin whispers sadly. "I'm just as bad as Agravaine. I'm worse."

"No," Gwaine insists. "No, you're not. You are his greatest friend and his greatest ally."

"There are things I haven't told you," Merlin says, eyes dropping to the floor as he remembers Uther on his death bed.

"But from what you have told me, it is your destiny to protect Arthur. Two sides of the same coin," Gwaine's eyes meet Merlin's again. "You are no traitor."

Merlin nods, and with Gwaine's hand still holding his face, Merlin raises one shaking hand to rest against Gwaine's chest. Gwaine pulls Merlin closer, his breath ghosting over Merlin's lips, and whispers, "Thank you."  
Their lips meet softly at first, Merlin still unsteady and upset, until the new, unfamiliar sensation of Gwaine's beard against his skin distracts him from the worries in his mind. It's different, and it's nice, and Gwaine's hand on his cheek anchors him to the moment. Merlin dares to open his mouth to Gwaine, and Gwaine responds in kind, his tongue tentatively edging past Merlin's lips, tasting him for the first time. Gwaine's warmth spreads through Merlin's body, and Merlin feels his anguish dissipate to be replaced by desire and longing. As Merlin scrambles to get closer, Gwaine pushes him back.

"Talk to Arthur," he says. Merlin is hit by a sudden wave of disappointment, but Gwaine gives him a reassuring peck on the lips. "I'll still be here when you're done," he says. "Arthur needs you right now."

Merlin agrees, because Gwaine is right, and scrambles to his feet. Gwaine smiles at him as he goes, and Merlin's eyes flash gold. If the look on Gwaine's face is anything to go by, the pain in his arm is much more manageable now.


End file.
